User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Clare was absolutely shocked. "What just happened?" She said aloud. "I dunno, you tell me." She turned and saw Eli standing there eating an apple. "Did you see that?!" She asked. "See what?" He replied confused. "Jess wants you! And she doesn't even care that I exist!" She said frustrated, and extremely hurt. Not again, she thought to herself. "She wants me to what?" Eli asked, still not getting it. "She doesn't 'want you to' anything Eli. She just wants you. For herself. As in no more Clare." Clare said sadly. Why does this always happen? She asked herself, tearing up. "Clare!" Eli said exasperated. "I'm not leaving you for her! Did I not just tell you I love you? I don't take that kind of thing lightly. I meant it." Clare was still looking down, so he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "If you ever start to doubt that, just look at your necklace." He smiled softly at her and kissed her. Clare looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should really know better" She said, trying to laugh it off as she wiped her eyes. "It's okay, I understand why you feel that way. But remember, you're the only girl I see." He said softly. "Come on, let's go find some belly fuel, I'm starving!" Eli said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "No PDA" a passing teacher said. "Ughh" Eli groaned as he took his hand away. Once the teacher was gone, he intertwined his fingers with Clare's, holding her hand. "Think this counts as PDA?" He asked, smiling at her. "Hmm. I'm not sure. Are you feeling affectionate?" She asked, giggling. They entered the caf' as he answered. "Only when I'm with you" He replied seriously. Clare blushed and looked down. "Come on, I see Adam" Eli said. Jess arrived at the table at the same time Eli and Clare did. "Hey you guys!" Jess said cheerfully. Clare was extremely confused. "Um, hi?" She said, not knowing what to do. "Clare?" Eli said, grabbing her attention. "Yea?" She said as she looked over at him. Suddenly he kissed her; deep and passionately. As he pulled away, Clare felt slightly dizzy. Clare did notice Jess looked quite upset at this particular display of affection. Eli pulled a chair out, gesturing Clare to sit in it, so she did. He sat in the chair next to hers, and as usual, they held hands under the table. Eli didn't want to hurt Jess's feelings, but clearly Clare was extremely upset by Jess's confession, and he wanted to make it clear to Jess that Clare was the only girl on the planet for him. No new girl was going to change that. Ever. He loved her, and he wasn't messing this up. Besides, he thought to himself, just look how that worked out for K.C. He looked at Clare and could tell she didn't want Jess there. Jess kept trying to talk to him, but he would pretend not to hear her when he could, or suddenly begin talking to Clare about nothing in particular. Adam seemed to catch onto what was going on, because several times he stepped into the conversation, saving Eli from having to answer her. Finally lunch was over, and Eli walked Clare to her locker. He kissed her as the bell rang, and walked to his own class. On his way he ran into none other than Jess herself. "Damn" He muttered. "Hey cutie" She said laying a hand on his arm. Eli shrugged it off, "Stop" He said, as he tried to walk away. She followed him, trying to talk to him. "So, about lunch, why were you all over Clare?" She asked. "She's my girlfriend. I love her. I don't need any more reason than that." Eli said. "You know, you wouldn't have to dote on me all the time if I was yours. we could just have fun all the time. No arguments or anything. Just fun" She said, trying to hold his hand. He pulled his arm away. "Jess, knock it off, I mean it. I love Clare, and I'm not doing anything to jeapordize that." "Oh come on, she'll never even have to know" Jess said. She grabbed his arm, and turned him around. Eli hadn't been expecting it, and so put up no fight. And then, Jess kissed him full on the mouth. Eli instantly pushed her away and backed up. "Jess, stay away from me. And stay away from Clare. I. Do. Not. Want. You." He said slowly and deliberately. "We'll see about that" He heard her mutter as he walked away. Category:Blog posts